Never Say Never
by WeepingWillow1494
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after beating cancer, in hopes to leave her past behind. She wantes to live life to its fullest. Cause you never know when it could all end. She soon meets Edward the player, who falls for her. girlinlovewithbooks1213 is former owner.
1. Authors Note

**a/n: Hi everyone! So, I have a few this I'm going to say, before I start out the whole story. **

**#1: This story used to belong to girlinlovewithbooks1213. She decided not to continue the story, and since I loved this story so much, I decided to take over it for her. **

**#2: I have exams all this weeks, and a french exam starting tomorrow in the morning, and I HAVE to get some studying done. I won't be updating until sometime this week. And I'm also hopefully going to put up chapter 1 of The Power of Change, I have the 1st chapter half way done! Yay! **

**#3: The first 2 chapters of this story will most likely be the first 2 original chapters, but with some added stuff. Then it'll be all me! **

**#4: I know I have 3 other stories on the go, as well as Daylight Eruption, which is being written by a friend of mine, but I really liked this story, and if I don't keep going with it, I might forget about it, or not even write it in the long run. Like with Bella's Little Secret, I might run out of ideas, or be completley out of it, and realise that I made some mistakes in the first few chapters. **

**#5: Again, this won't be updated for a little while, like I said, sometime this week maybe. But I hope you like the turn out.**

**So keep your eyes on this story, the 1st chapter might come sooner than you think!**

**DICLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: I do not own Twilight, nor the original idea for this story. girlinlovewithbooks1213 came up with the idea, but passed it on to me. The first 2 chapters are mostly girlinlovewithbooks1213's writting, but after will be all me.**

**SUMMARY:Bella moves with her father after defeating cancer to Forks, with hope to get away from her past. She is determent to live life to the fullest; after all, you never know when it could all be over! There, she meets the famous player, Edward Cullen, who falls in love with her.**

**So keep on the look out for chapter 1, and for more chapters from my other stories.**

**THNX!**


	2. My New Home

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is chapter 1 of girlinlovewithbooks1213's former story. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**I just want to give a shout out to kosocielo for wishing mee good luck on my french exam today. I got it after I got back home from the exam, and hopefully I didn't flunk it. I was up really late last night studying. Theres so much shit to learning! My brain hurt pretty much all day after that! **

**So here's chapter 1. I'll be updateing some of my other stories soon as well as this one. So keep your eyes open for it!**

**I also want people to vote on my poll on my profile for the 'future stories' thing. I want to get started on an outline for the ones with the most votes, so when I get ready to write them, I have something to work with.**

**So pleaze, vote on that pole.**

Chapter 1: My New Home

BPOV

It's been four months since I defeated the cancer. It was the same cancer that had killed my mother, Renée seven years ago, when I was ten. Words can't describe how happy Charlie, my dad, was(about the fact that I'm alive, not the fact that my mother's dead, just to clear that up), he thought he was going to lose me like Renee.

A few weeks after I got the good news, we decided to move to Forks,Washington, where I could have a fresh start. No teachers and friends(not that I had alot anyway) to feel sorry for me.

Charlie was inside watching the game, so I was swinging in the porch chair, watching the rain fall down. Its amazing how one drop hardly moves the ground at all, but millions make the ground move like there's a river. Ever since I learned I was going to survive, I suddenly had a new perspective of my life. I noticed things I probably never would have bothered to notice before, like the rain for example. My attitude changed so much too. I never worried about little things like I did before. Some of them weren't worth worrying over. Like some of the girls at my old school, when they worried over even one little hair on their head being out of place, or spilling...water even, on their clothes. Hello! It water, it'll dry, and it won't ruin your clothes, so why are you freaking out over it?

Ever since the whole cancer surviving thing, nothings going to stop me from living my life the way I want.

I know how it feels to think you're going to die, and wanting it to come even faster. And I know now how short life can be some times. I lived through it for about two years. The simpathetic looks you get from everyone who knows whats might happen. I hated that the most. I just wanted to be treated like the normal person I was then.

So I made a promise that when I got to Forks, I wouldn't tell anyone.

I was going to be Bella Swan again. The normal seventeen year old girl I once was. The girl who didn't have cancer, the girl who drove a rusty old red truck.

I was going to try to be me again.

That was a promise.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

6:25 am is what my alarm clock read as it went off.

We'd been in Forks for about three or four days now. I hadn't met anyone from here yet, other than some of the officers at the police station, where Charlie was working, until today. I was hoping I would make at least one friend here.

I switched off the alarm clock and got up and ran to my closet. I didn't really care what I was going to wear, but I thought since it's a new school, I decided to at least spend a little time on my look.

I threw on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a zip up purple hoodie, since in Forks, it always rained and was cold. Not like back in Pheonix.

I combed my hair ,which had grown back quite fast actually-all the way down to the bottom of my bust line- and threw on a pair of sneakers and ran downstairs. I had another half an hour until I was planning on leaving for school, so I ran around in the cupboards and fridge looking for ingredients for pancakes.

Charlie had given me money last night, for food shopping, so I had all the ingredients. I made the batter and poured medium sized circles onto an already heated pan. I could hear Charlie moving around upstairs.

He came downstairs to find the smell of food drafting up the stairs. That was much to be expected. Whenever the smell of food was in the house back in Phoenix, Charlie was the first to know.

He was dressed in his uniform and was looking at the pancakes.

"Honey, you didn't have to all this, it's not a special occasion." He said, gesturing towards the already made pancakes.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? Everyday is a celebration, a celebration that we're still alive!" I told him. He nodded and sat at the table, where I fixed him a plate and a glass of milk and he started to eat. I turned of the burner on the stove and grabbed a plate and sat next to him. Charlie told me that he was going to be a little late for dinner since he was needed longer at the station. I nodded in agreement.

I put the dirty dishes in the sink for when I got home. I picked up an apple, its better to be healthy,and made my way to my red truck Charlie had given me last year. I threw all of my hair in the hood so it wouldn't get wet and frizzy and ran to the truck.

I was glad my hair had grown back, it was always a dead give away that I was sick.

I turned the ignition on the old thing, heard it rumble to life, and backed out of the drifeway towards my new shcool.

* * *

As soon as I reached the school, I parked out side the front office and went inside before the rain started to get worse.

The office was small, with light blue coloured walls, and plastic sitting chairs. Must have been a poor school if they didn't have nice chairs to sit in. There were noticces on the coark board in all different colours, and little teachers inboxes of the farthest wall, closest to a room that looked to be the teachers lounge.

The room was nice and warm, it felt good after being in the cold a few moments ago.

I walked up to the red-haired woman behind the desk, who looked up and asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I informed her and watched her light eyes widen and a warm smile form on her face.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk untill she found the one she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here and a map of the school."

She explained about a slip all my teachers have to sign and about a few rules that apparently people weren't obeying. No big surpris there I guess, for such a small town, I guess the students didn't have anything better to do.

"Thanks, I have to go now, if I don't want to be late for my first class." She nodded and when she thought I couldn't hear her any more she muttered, "What a lovely girl, to bad there aren't many of them left any more."

Huh. Wonder what she meant by that.

While I walked to class, I passed a boy that looked like a Greek god, with reddish brown hair, making out with a blond haired girl. Nasty! Do people here not know that most people don't like to see PDA? I guess for these two probably not.

The girl was wearing the tiniest skrit possible, and an extreamly tight shirt that hung really low on her upper area. The guy, who I couldn't help but notice, had one hand on her thigh and the other on her chin. I could hear soft moaning coming from both of them.

Okay, feeling the nausea from the khemo coming on again! I didn't make a word and walk as fast as I could away from them down the hall. They obviously didn't see me, which was fine with me. After all who want to break them up?

The bell had rung for class, and I turned around to see the blonde smile seductivly, or at least tried to, at the guy, whos back was turned to me, so I didn't get a good look at his face. The first time I tried it was being sucked off by that blonde bimbo.

I made my way to my first class, AP English, and took a seat.

Class was kind of boring because I had already done the lesson back in Phoenix, so I started doodling in my black spiral notebook.

* * *

By lunch, I had figured out that the boy I saw making out earlier was the schools biggest player, and that Mike, the puppy eyed player wannabe #1, and Eric, the nerdy looking player wannabe #2, practically worship him. Typical.

I knew right away that I didn't want anything to do with him.

I was buying lunch, when a black haired girl that looked like a pixie, ran into me. Her juice went flying onto me with a splat.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you all right?" she said, in a rush. Her voice was very high, like silver bells chiming in the wind.

I stood back up, and grabbed a bunch of napkins with a small shy smile on my face, wiping up the spilled juice from my sweater.

"It's no big deal, life's to short to worry about stupid little things." I told her, calming her down.

She calmed down, and looked up at me and smiled. I didn't notice until now how short she really was.

"Oh, you're so nice. You're new aren't you? I'm Alice." She smiled brightly at me and reached out her hand to shake, it looked like she was going to hug me at first, but since I had juice all over me, she thought twice before getting wet herself.

"Yes, I'm new. My names Isabella, but call me Bella." I smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"Cool! O, do you need a new top, you're completly soaked! I think either me or my best friend, Rosalie, has a spare top you could borrow."

"O, no it's okay, I'm fine really." I tried to say, but she just shook her head.

"No, it's okay. We don't mind, really. Firends help each other when they need it. And since you're my new best firend, I want to help you." Wow! Didn't expect to make a friend this fast. Alice was like a little ball of fire waiting to explode, but never would exploed. Her knindness kind of radtiated off of her.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

I'd soaked up as much of the juice as I could, and then Alice payed for the rest of her lunch, and lead me over to a table with two boys and a girl. They were very good looking.

There was a big, bruly guy, who kind of scared me at first, but I saw him smile at the other two, and I could tell he was friendly. The other boy had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He wasn't as muscular as the bigger guy, but I could tell he had some muscle. When I saw the girl, my confidence level dropped quite a bit. She too had blonde hair and blue eyes, like the one boy. She was beyond beautiful. Must have been the prettiest girl at this school. I also noticed that the blonde girl and big guy were holding hands.

We walked over to two boys and girl.

"Hey guys, this is Bella, I accidently through my juice on her. Bella this is Emmet, my brother, Jasper, my boyfriend and Rosalie, my best friend and Jaspers twin sister and Emmett's girlfriend." she said, pointing to everyone.

I smiled and said "Hi, nice to meet you."

Emmet surprised me by saying, "How come you're not pissed off by being covered in juice?"

I laughed, blushed and answered "There are more important things in life than a top." Everyone laughed, even Emmet who had a weird look on his face.

"Huh, not like most girls not to freak out over their top. You're pretty cool!" Emmett said. I blushed and mumbled a thanks.

We chatted all lunch. They were all really nice people. Especially Rosalie. For someone with good looks like that, she definatly wasn't rude and showed it off like some of the otehr girls did here, or back in Pheonix for that matter.

They asked me questions about Pheonix, what it was like, people there and why I moved here from some place so nice.

I answered polietly and lied about some things as best I could. They didn't suspect a thing though, thank God.

Just before lunch ended, Rosalie and Alice took me to their lockers and grabbed the spare shirt and brought me to the girls locker room to change. It was a nice, midnight blue halter top, with a swoop neckline, and a hole inbetween my cheast. There where lighter blue shoulder straps on it too. **(A/N: Pick on profile) **

Rosalie also offered me a plae yellow cargidan to put over top, since I didn't ahve a jacket or a clean sweater for the cold weather. **(A/N: Pick on profile too)**

I changed into the spare clothes, while chatting with the found ourselves in many conversations, like we had been friends our whole lives. It was nice, they were really nice.

After we finished in the locker room, we were about to head to our lockers, mine just happened to be a few down fromt theirs, still chatting away.

We were talking about music, when the player himself, Edward, came up to us. His face matched to God-like looks. He had a stong jaw line, high cheek bones, and the brightest emerald green eyes I'd ever seen. His black t-shirt fit snuggly to his chest and arms, you could see the muscles move as he moved. It took all I could not to drool.

"So, who's the new girl?" he asked. He was looking me up and down, eyeing me hungrily. God, his voice! It was smooth, velvety. Like flowing honey. And sexy as hell! If he wasn't such a player, I think I would have been a little more flattered by that.

"Her names Bella and she's not interested in you." Alice told him proudly. She had a big smirk spread across her face.

He smiled and asked me, "Are you sure that's right?"

I smiled back, couldn't help it. His smile seemed to grow in confidence and smuggness (if thats even a word) he was too cute. But I knew from all the other girls I'd talked to or accidently heard talking about him, underneath, he was nothing but a man-whore.

I decided to have a little fun with him. I mean after all, you gotta have some fun in your life Like I said, you only get a chance at life once!

"She's absolutely right. I didn't come here to go out with an arrogant jerk, who treats girls like trash, then throws them away once you're done with them!"

The look on his face was priceless. A mix of shock and embarassment, and a little hint of anger. He stoppped staring at me, and turned and walked away. What a loser!

Rosalie couldn't keep the laughter that was going to erupt any longer, and burst out laughing.

Alice and Rosalie praised me all the way to thei lockers, where Jasper and Emmett were waiting. Emmett looked at us like we each had three heads because of our laughter. I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could Rosalie, so Alice had to explain the whole situatin, with a giggle thrown in here and there.

The guy's high fived each other and me, and joined in on our laughter.

"Wow, no ones ever talked like that to him before, you're great!" Emmett said to me. He pulled me into a big bear hug that I'm pretty sure ouwld have broken a few bones if I was still sick like I was before.

The bell rang before we could get another word in. They all had a different class than I did, so we parted ways, promising to meet up again after class.

If what Emmett said was true, then Edward better get used to rejection, cause I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time I heard from him.

**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter. I hope it's as good as the original. And I can only hope girlinlovewithbooks1213 enjoys this. I should be updating again sometime soon. As well as The Power Of Change. I have almost all of the first chapter done. **

**Review pretty pleeze!!!**


	3. Stages of Mitosis, and a Phone Call

**A/N: I said I was going to update this again! Here is the last chapter that has what girlinlovewithbooks1213 originally put, but again, it has most of what I added in. After this chapter, the chapters are all mine. So I hope you like them after.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or the original plot, after this chapter, the ideas will pretty much belong to me.**

Chapter 2: Stages of Mitosis, and a Phone Call

Bella POV

I had Biology next. I was pretty good at this before the whole cancer thing, but I'd probably have to try and trigger my mind so I can remember the stuff I'd already done.

I made my way into the classroom, and most of the kids were already seated. I took a small look around the room, I saw Mike, sadly, Eric, sadly, Jessica Stanley from my English class, and a few other kids I'd seen at lunch.

"Hello. Are you the new student?" the teacher, Mr. Banner, asked me with a friendly smile. He looked kinda old, maybe in his late forties or early fifties, he had a sort of mexican or spanish look to him, and the tanned skin to match. He wore a brown blazer and brown slacks. He had glasses perched on his nose.

"Yes. I'm Isabella, but I'd really appreciate it if you call me Bella." I said with a polite smile back. My mothers old motto: If people treat you with respect, do the same back, and vise versa.

"Of corse, Bella. I'm , I have your text book as well as an outline of the course. I've taken the liberty of highlighting the things we've already done, so just let me know what you haven't learned out of what we've learned and I can give you some stuff to keep you on the same page as the rest of the class." He handed me the old text book and the outline.

I took a quick look at it while was signing the slip. Surprisingly, I was the one ahead of everyone else. We'd already learned all of this back in Pheonix, we were half way finished the unti they were just starting. Good, no extra work for me!

I thanked and he pointed me to a lab table where both seats were empty. Good, maybe I'd get to sit by myself.

was just starting the lesson when someone came bursting through the door. Take a wild guess at who it was.

"Sorry Mr.B. I...uh, had to talk to my study hall teacher about...something." If you guessed Man-whore Edward Cullen, you were right.

"Uh huh, have a seat , and it's Mr._Banner_." shot him a stern look.

Cullen started headed towards my table, his hair was messier than it was the last time I saw him, and his full lips were swollen, obviously he was doing something other than chatting up his study hall teacher.

That's when I realized he was heading straight for the chair on my left. I took a quick look around. Shit! The only seat left was right next to me.

Well this went from my favourite class all the way down to the worst class in the history of worse classes.

I kept my eyes on the board in front of me. I also tried to hide the scowl that was no apparent on my face.

Cullen, which was now his name to me, took his seat next to me. He looked over at me, smirked and looked at the board.

was just starting to explain what Mitosis was, when a slip of paper was slid onto my desk.

I looked over at Cullen, he had a small smirk on his face, and winked at me when he caught my eye.

I opened the note, making sure it looked like I was reading the notes in the text.

_Hey! I don't think I got to introduce myself properly earlier, I'm Edward. And you're hot. Wanna go somewhere after class? Alone?_

What a sleaze ball! I grabbed my pen and made it look like I was taking notes, and wrote a reply.

**Actually, I'm Bella. And I think the reason you didn't get to introduce yourself properly was because you were too busy eyeing my ass. And I have plans after class, so sorry, I can't. Besides****, I'd rather not go anywhere with you. Alone or not.**

I passed back the note, and looked back at the board. I could see out of the corner of my eye Cullen's reaction. He grimaced and I could see a little hurt in his eyes, weird.

I saw him write something back, and then when wasn't looking, he passed the note back.

_Pretty name for a pretty girl. And I'm sorry if I couldn't help myself. You've got a nice ass by the way. What do you have after class that could be better with some time with me? Any girl would kill to be in your position right now. _

I took a quick peek at him, and he smirked and winked. This guy obviously doesn't take no for an answer. Too stupid I guess. I was about to write a reply, when called on him.

"? Are you paying any attention?" asked.

"Yes Mr.B." he said back with a dazzling smile. He looked amazing with that lopsided grin. I could hear a bunch of the girls sigh in content at the look on his face.

"Then I suppose if you really are paying attention, you'd know what stage of mitosis it is when the cell begins to become two different cells." asked with a smirk.

Cullen didn't hesitate to answer. "Anaphase." he said simply.

"Correct." replyed, with a little frown on his face. Well, I guess he was smart. That came as a shock.

turned back to the board and I began to write the reply.

**Well, I'd trade with them any day. I'd rather not spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to get you to back off. And alot of things are better than being with you I'm sure. And look at my ass one more time and I'll shove my foot up yours! Go find someone else's pants to get into.**

I passed him the note and went back to the board. I could see Cullens face. He looked hurt. I almost felt bad about what I said, or wrote.

Keyword being almost.

The bell rung before the playboy could write back.

I quickly got up uot of my seat and headed to my locker.

On;y witht he luck I have, I tripped over thin air, and my face almost hit the ground, but someone grapped a hold on my waist and lifted my back up.

My body had tingly feelings all where the person was holding, I was pushed up against someones chest, and I could tell it was muscular.

"Are you alright?" my savior asked.

I looked up and found that my savior was none other than Edward Cullen. Great. Well, he did save me from falling and embarassment, so I had to be polite and say thank you.

"Ya, thanks." I said awkwardly.

Some people were staring, and thats when I noticed I was still pressed up against Edward.

"Um, Edward, you can let go of me now." I said impatiently. I surpressed rolling my eyes.

"O, right, sorry." he said and left go. I felt loss when he let go, it was like my body fit perfect in his arms, and my body wanted so badly to go back.

I smiled slightly at him, and turned and walked away.

The whole time I could feel a pari of piercing green eyes watching my every move.

* * *

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Alice asked in a rush, she was probably thinking up things we could do.

I finished my last class, which was gym. I wasn't too bad, we didn't really do anything today, thank God. So Alice and Rosalie were at my locker waiting for me to get my bag together.

I'd gotten a text from my dad just beofre gym saying I needed to go to the hospital after school so we could get some things sorted out. About what I had no idea. So when Alice asked me about going to her house, I felt bad about saying no, since she was being so polite, but I was nervous about telling her.

"I would love to, but I'm busy, I've got to go to…" I was cut off trying to find an excuse, when my phone rang. I couldn't have been more happy to have my phone go off.

I looked at the ID and saw that it was Jacob and instantly smiled. Jacob was my friend back in Phoenix; he always went with me to the hospital – when he could; I never let him skip school. He was a year younger than me, but we were like brother and sister. We'd never shared the interest in each other romantically, which I was thankful for. But Jacob was always there for me when I needed him, and vise versa. He was the one who kept me healthy by sneaking food into the hospital for me to eat rather than the garbage they had there.

"Sorry Alice I'll talk in a sec, I just want to answer this. If I don't, Jake will probably kill me." Her and the rest of them, including Emmett and Jasper-who had joined us- and Edward – who just arrived at their side-, stared in wonder. Why was he there? I'd have to find out later.

I gave Alice a look that said I would explain afterwards, she nodded, understanding.

I moved a bit away, just in case I had to say something about the cancer to Jake, I didn't want them finding out.

The gang stayed over at Alice's canary yellow Porsche, while I went over towards my car, which was more to the right from hers.

"Hi Jake!" I answered, full of enthusiasm.

**"Bella, how are you?"** I could hear the double meaning in that question.

(Jake, Embry and Quill will be in bold and Bella in normal)

"I'm fine, it seems it's gone."

**"Brilliant! I knew it would!" **

"Yes you were right. How's everyone?"

**"Embry and Quill are here now. Do you want to talk to them?"**

"Of course I do, put them on!" Embry and Quil were Jakes friends, but I hung around with them too, all three of them were like me little brothers, but in an odd way, older. Even though they were a year younger, they towered over me, and were pretective of my like older brothers.

**"BELLY!! WHATS UP HOME SKILLET?!"** I heard Quil ask. He was always making me laugh by trying to act cool. He always failed to be cool, but never to make me laugh.

"How are my favorite guys?" I could hear them laughing.

**"Fabulous! But we should be asking you that."** Embry said in a stern voice.

"I'm fine, like I told Jakey baby." That got them laughing, I could always get them laughing saying his nickname. I could hear Jake gorane in the back ground. I laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh to hard Sesame or you Quilt." That shut them up and I couldn't help laughing, they hated _their_ nicknames, "That will teach you to make fun of my little Jakey."

**"Shut up Bells!"** they said at the same time, which caused more laughter to erupt from me.

"Make me! You know you love the names."

**"When are you going to the hospital again?"** that instantly shut me up.

"I'm going to today." I said sadly.

**"Do you want me to come down, to go with you?"** Jacob asked concerned.

"Are you mad? Do you actually think I would let you come down, just to come with me to the… the hospital?" I said hospital quieter, hopefully no one heard. "Besides, you're all the way in Pheonix, by the time you got here, I'd have already been there and back. Twice."

**"Fine I won't come. But we're coming down for spring break no matter what you do. So suck it ! Billy's here, I've got to go. Love you, bye."**

"Love you to, bye. Oh, and please don't get into to much trouble. I know that may be a little hard for you, but at least try."

**"Shut up Bells! Bye!"**they said at the same time, then hung up.

How missed them, they always found a way to cheer me up, like sneaking into the hospital when visiting hours were over. Now that was hilarious! They did the whole Mission Impossible thing to boot.

I put my phone back in my pocket and headed back over to the gang with a huge smile on my face.

"Sorry about that guy's; it was just some good friends from back at Phoenix, checking up on me."

They all nodded, but looked a bit curious, I wonder what they heard.

"I've gotta go, see you guys later. Bye!" I waved good bye, then got into my truck and left.

* * *

Edward POV **(a/n: YAY!)**

I had just finished talking to Lauren – I had got a date with her tomorrow night- then saw Alice ranting at Bella. I walked over to them, wanting to talk to Bella again.

Her note passing with me was, weird, to say the least. I'd bever been rejected, and I was sure that my smile would have gotten something out of her, interest wise, for me.

She definatly wasn't lik most girls I knew. And when I caught her from falling after Biology, I felt tingles all over my body where she was touching. She fit in my arms like a puzzle piece, perfect fit. I didn't want to let her go, it felt good to have her there. And when she pulled away, I felt at loss, I wanted her to come back.

I watched her walk away, surpirsingly, not her hips or ass, which I usually did, but at her head to see of she would turn back, but nothing.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Alice asked in a rush. I could tell she wanted to play Bella- Barbie. Alice had this thing for dressing up her friends.

"I would love to, but I'm busy, I've got to go to…" She was cut off when her phone rang. I wondered what she was going to be doing. Is what she was about to say the reason she wouldn't hagn out with me, other than the fact I was flirting?

She looked at the ID and started to smile. Her smile was verry pretty, no, more than pretty. She could probably light up the whole sky with that smile.

"Sorry Alice I'll talk in a sec, I just want to answer this. If I don't, Jake will probably kill me." Jake?

I really wanted to know who Jake was, was he her boyfriend? For some weird reason, that idea bugged me really bad. That was weird.

I noticed as she moved a bit a way so we probably wouldn't be able to hear her. Odd. I didn't take my eyes off of her. Neither did any other the others for that matter, but they only looked for a few minutes, looked the whole time.

"Hi Jake!" she said, her voice was full of enthusiasm, at just talking to whoever this was. This Jake guy replied back.

"I'm fine, it seems _it's_ gone." What the hell? What's gone?

"Yes you were right. How's everyone?"

"Of course I do, put them on!" Her smile seemed to grow, and I was dazzled by how beautiful she looked...wait, beautiful? What's up with you Cullen?

"How are my favorite guys?" Great, more guys!

"I'm fine, like I told Jakey baby." Oh my god, she called him Jakey baby, that's got to mean they're dating. This made me feel upset even more. I did't know why though.

"I wouldn't laugh to hard Sesame or you Quilt." She burst out laughing, that must have caused a scene. Her laugh was like soft bells chiming in the air. Beautiful. Whats with the beautiful?

"That will teach you to make fun of my little Jakey." Her luscious voice mocked.

Whatever they replied, caused more laughter to erupt from her.

"Make me! You know you guys love me."

They said something that instantly made her go quite.

"I'm going to today." she said sadly. Where was she going? Her face had a small frown, it was sad to see her go from really happy to really sad.

"Are you mad? Do you actually think I would let you come down, just to come with me to the… the hospital?" She said hospital quieter, in hope that no one would hear. The hospital, why was she going to the hospital? Was she sick? She looked perfectly fine, like nothing was wrong with her.

"Besides, you're all the way in Pheonix, by the time you got here, I'd have already been there and back. Twice."

"Love you to, bye. Oh, and please don't get into to much trouble. I know that may be a little hard for you, but at least try." She loved him?

She came back over to us with a smile on her face. I don't think she knew we heard her. "Sorry about that guy's; it was just some good friends from back at Phoenix, checking up on me."

We all nodded, but I knew we were all curious.

"I've gotta go, see you guys later. Bye!" She waved good bye, then got into her truck and left.

"What was that all about?" Emmet asked us, with a confused look in his face.

"I haven't got a clue; I wonder why she's going to the hospital." Alice said.

"I'm going to ask dad about it." I told them. My father, Carlisle, worked at the hospital, as one the best surgeons there. If anyone could find out, it would be him.

"Me too!" Alice announced.

"Me three!" Emmet shouted.

Well, my brother and sister agreed with me, to find about this mystery girl. I just had to go ask now...

* * *

A/N: So, that all that girlinlovewithbooks1213 had, now it's going to be all me from her on in. I'd really love some ideas from you readers. I like getting ideas, it helps me plan out what to do in between what I want to put and I can mix different situations from different people into it.

Pleeze review!


	4. Don'tTellAnyone!

**A/N: Hey! Do you honestly want to know how pissed off I was yesterday?? It turns out we did end up having school. Half of the entire grad 9 students weren't there. Only so many kids got a call saying there was school. I actually had to call my best friend and tell her that there was school, since I knew she probably wasn't going to get a call. We were grumpy and in bitchy moods yesterday cause we had to wake up early and do stuff we didn't want to do. **

**But what can you do? At least I have this weekend to do whatever I want, and that includes writing. **

**Just so you all know before hand, I have no idea how the whole, cancer check up thing works, even though one of my best friends survived cancer, I don't have a clue how it works. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or the original plot, after this chapter, the ideas will pretty much belong to me.**

Chapter 3: Don'. Anyone!

Bella POV

I was so glad I got away from the guys when I did. If they'd asked me anything about it, I probably would have either caved, or I would have began to hyperventilate, or freak out when trying to lie, then I would have had to tell the truth. Something I didn't want to do.

I drove home to put my bags in my room so I wouldn't have to do it later. Charlie left me a note on the table. He must have known I would have gone home before hand.

_Bells_

_Don't forget to stop at the hospital. I'll try to see if I can get there, but there's been lots of stuff going on at the station, so I'll try my best._

_You need to be there for 3:00, so don't be late. _

_I'll see you later,_

_Dad._

I looked at the clock after reading the note. It was about 2:45 now, so I ran upstairs to brush my hair quick and put my bag in my room, then brushed my teeth and headed downstairs, locked the front door and headed to my truck.

On the ride there, I thought of why Edward would have been standing there with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They didn't seem to mind him standing there with him, even with Alice's little outburst when he first talked to me. I smiled and internally congratulated myself with the come back I gave him.

I already knew that Alice and Emmett were brother and sister. They both had soft hazel eyes, and the same shade of dark brown hair, they even had the same ears.

So why did this always come back to Edward?

He had very sharp angles of his face shape. Very well structured. He had high cheek bones, while Alice and Emmett didn't, they had lower cheek bones.

Still, there definatly was some why or another that they all knew each other.

I'd arrived at the hospital by now. It wasn't as big as the hospital back in Phoenix, but I guess for a small town, it was the right size. There were two main buildings. The one on my right was a clinic, probably for patients with smaller illnesses, like the common cold or ear infection. The building to my right was what seemed to be the main hospital, with the rooms and test rooms and doctor's offices.

I entered the building. It might not have looked like the other hospital in Arizona, but it sure as hell smelled the same. Like cleaning stuff and that wierd smell of hand wipes. I never really liked the smell.

I walked to the front desk and was greeted by a lady who looked to be in her mid thirties or forties. She was bigger and was definitely African/American. She had purple scrubs on and wood earrings and a necklace. Her hair was shoulder length, but held back with a head band. She was a fairly attractive lady.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked with a small smile on her lips. Her voice reminded me of Queen Latifa. Sort of deep but not deep in a femine way.

"Hello. My name's Isabella Swan. My dad called me at school saying I had an appointment about my...you know." I answered politly. I know I had sort of a frown on my face near the end of me little speech. I could hear the sadness in my own voice.

She checked her computer and then looked back at me.

"Yes, Charlie Swans daughter. Here dear, come with me, I'll take you to office." She said, and got up out of her desk.

"Wait, Cullen?" I asked. Did she mean Cullen, as in, Alice and Emmett and....Edward! That's when it clicked. Edward had the same last name as Alice and Emmett, and if Alice and Emmett were brother and sister, it was definite that Edward was also their sibling. Now it was falling into place, why he was waiting with them at the end of the day.

I've never felt more stupid in my life, then this moment.

"Yes, Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. His three children go to Forks High, just like you. Have you seen them, lovely kids. Especially that Edward. Such a lovely boy." She had a content smile on her face, as though they talked to her regularly.

Edward. Lovely Boy? Was this nurse on crack? Or did she just say Edward was a lovely boy?

"Yes I know them. I sat with them at lunch today. And I sit next to Edward in Biology." I answered, "What do you mean especially Edward? I...never really talked to him during class. He...seemed content with..." _bugging the shit out of me,_ "the lesson at hand, rather than talking."

"Well, Edward has had his fair share of reckless moments, but he can be very kind once you get to know him. He loves his father very much. Practically worships the man. He wants to be just like someday. He'd make a very good doctor."

We continued down the elevator. And we stepped in.

"But I've heard stories about him at school. Lots. Are any of them true? About Edward being very...open, about his...dating life." I tried to word it so it sounded less harsh than it would have been had I used the right words.

"About Edward being a playboy, you mean?" She asked me with a knowing smile kind of smirk. I nodded grimly.

"Well, he has gotten his way around with the ladies. And yes, most of them are true, but half of the time its the girls who throw themselves at him, not the other way around, Edward just gives in most of the time sadly. But I wouldn't judge Edward too soon. My mother always told me never to judge someone until you know their story. Which is why I decided to take you up to office myself."

What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All of those other nurses are bitches, there's no doubt about it," she said with a chuckle. I giggled at her forwardness, "They judge most patients too quickly. Last summer we had a young lady in here because she contracted an STD, and the other nurses were gossiping her saying she was a whore for getting that, but that wasn't the case. She was trying for a baby with her husband, when it turned out he was cheating on her with a woman who he got the STD from as well, and passed it on to her. Sad really, but I never judged her for what she did and how she got the disease. Like why I don't judge Edward for his decisions."

Wow. I would be devistated to have something like that happen to me. Someone I loved, and wanted to start a family with, cheating and then ruining the rest of my life. And for nurses of all people to do that. I was really starting to like this nurse. She was very kind, and was amazing to think like that. Never judge someone until you know their story.

Maybe this is kind of like Edward and me.

Me being the nurses, and Edward being the girl with the STD. I laughed internally when I realized I was comparing Edward, the player, to a woman with and STD.

"But what does this have to do with me?" I asked, still feeling left in the dark.

We'd reached the floor in the hospital where office was. We exited the elevator and began walking down the corridor.

"I'm saying that, on your medical information folder on my computer, it says you've survived cancer. Which is amazing by the way," I blushed at her comment, "but all the other nurses would have said that fact out really loud, and brought attention to it, and pitied you. Where as by the way you were trying to cover it up, I knew you didn't like talking about it. And I can tell right away that you don't want to feel pitied. So that's why I wanted to take you to the office instead of the others, cause they would have asked too many questions. Find some gossip to spread around."

Now that would have been a bad thing.

"Well, thank you. And about the gossip thing, I'd really appreciate, if you didn't tell anyone about my...cancer." I said in a low voice.

"You're welcome, and your secrets safe with me." She turned and winked at me.

We were at office door by now, when I realized something.

"Sorry, I never got your name." I said.

"Lydia. Lydia Biscoe." she said with a polite smile.

"Lydia. Well, thank you. I'll have to keep the judgment thing in mind."

She opened the door to office. It had beige carpet floors, not very common in a hospital. Beige, almost yellow walls, and a big mahogany desk, where a blond man sat in his chair. He looked to be around his late twenties to barley in his early thirties. There was no way this could have been Edward, Alice and Emmett's father. He was too young.

", your patient is here." Lydia said, while knocking on the opened door.

He looked up and smiled. Remember when I said that there was no way he was Edward, Alice and Emmett's father?

Boy, was I wrong!

He had blond hair, soft hazel eyes, like Alice and Emmett, a chizzled jaw line, like both Emmett and Edward, the low cheek bones like Alice and Emmett, a strong figure, not as big and buff as Emmett, but more or so like Edward, but still muscular. Definitely a Cullen, and definitely their father.

So either and his wife had kids really young, or this was one messed up world!

"Thank you Lydia, and please, call me Carlisle." he said politely. Now I could see where Edward got the velvet voice from. Only, to me, Edwards voice was better.

Where the hell did that come from?

had a slight English accent, so he must have moved here as a child, or grew up around English people.

Whoever his wife was was one lucky lady!

Lydia smiled at , and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Come and take a seat, Isabella." said.

I walked over to his desk, and sat in the chair in front of it. There was a door to my left, that led to what looked to be a check up room.

"Um, I'd prefer you called me Bella, please ." I said with a very small smile. I think he could tell I was nervous.

"Well then Bella, I'd prefer you call me Carlisle then." He said, stretching his hand out to shake mine with a very kind smile.

I smiled back.

"So, am I here for a check up, or is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, that, and we wanted to take some blood samples and I'd like to go over your medical information, because the forms and paperwork they sent here from the Phoenix General haven't been updated since your last surgery." he said gently.

"Sure no problem."I said nodding my head.

He grabbed a pen and took some paperwork and began the interrogation.

"Full name hasn't changed?" he asked.

"No, I'm still Isabella Marie Swan." he wrote down something.

"Date of birth is obviously still the same." he said with a chuckle.

I smiled.

"Any allergies other than penicillin that you know of?" he asked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure my last doctor said I was allergic to animal fur, I'm pretty sure." I answered.

He wrote more stuff down.

We went on like this for about another five or six minutes, with simple questions about my health. Then he led me to the door with the check up room. I sat on the bench, the paper crinkling underneath my ass. He took one of the needles and began to prepare for the blood sample.

"Okay Bella, just a few samples of your blood and then you're free to go." he said with a smile.

"You don't mind if I talk to you while you do this, so it distracts me. I've never been good at getting needles." I asked with a little blush on my face.

"Sure no problem." He said while tieing the rubber strip around my arm.

"So, you're Edward, Alice and Emmett's father, correct?" I asked.

"That I am." he said with a smile.

"So, how did that work?" I asked.

He stayed silent for about a second. "Well, Bella, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." he said with a smirk on his face.

I was mortified! "No! I mean, o jeez! Um, like, I meant are they triplets, or did you have them very young? Because it jut seems that for someone who is so young its odd to have kids, much less three of them, around that age." I asked. My face was probably the same colour as the vile of my blood, all over! Or possibly even worse!

"Sorry, you don't need to tell me. It was rude of me to ask." I said, realising that the outburst and the question was very rude.

He laughed while getting the second syringe. "No, it's absolutely fine. Not many people have the guts to ask , for starters, I'm not as young as I look Bella. My wife Esme and I got married young,right out of high school actually, and then when I was still in medical school, we had Emmett and Edward, who are fraternal twins, and then not even a year later we had Alice. Alice is only sixteen, turning seventeen in April, but she skipped sixth grade and graduated elementary school with Emmett and Edward. So she's really supposed to be a sophomore, rather than junior." he explained.

So that explained why they were all juniors.

"Now as for my age. I may look in my twenties, but I'm actually thirty-eight. We had Edward and Emmett when we were just twenty." he'd finished taking my blood samples.

"All done. Now does that answer your question?" he asked me.

"Very much so. I was quite confused. Thank you for sharing that with me." I said.

"No problem, but I'd really appreciate it if we kept my age a secret. Just between the two of us." Carlisle winked at me.

I was about to say yes, when I remembered that Edward, Emmett and Alice live in that same house as Carlisle, and that, if in fact they did hear my conversation on the phone with Jacob and Embry and Quill, that they might ask why I was here.

"I'll keep it a secret, on one condidtion." I started.

"And that condition would be...?" he asked.

"I'll greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone- including and especially Alice, Emmett and Edward, cause I have the feeling they knew I was coming here- that I had cancer. I beg you not to. I came here to get away from that. I don't want pity looks from people, I just want to be the normal Bella again. And even though I won't technically be, I want people to treat me normal. So I'd be terribly grateful if no one knew about that part of my life." I asked.

He gave me a sad, yet happy smile. "Absolutly." he said.

I smiled my thanks to him.

"So, you're all good to go home. You'll be expected to come for check ups at least once a month, and if you ever feel any symptoms like the ones you did when you were diagnosed, you are to contact me or the hospital immediately. Though, with the amount of visits you'll be taking, it'll be most likely that we'll be able to catch anything before you feel the symptoms. So you should be okay, but just in case." He explained.

"Also, I want you to stay warm this winter, I know it's only February, but it can still be cold, and if you get sick, or even pneumonia, it would be easier for the virus to come back with your low immune system when you're sick, so bundle up." he smiled at me.

"Absolutely. Thank you again Carlisle. And remember. Don't. Tell. Anyone!" I said to him, pronouncing each word on its own.

He laughed and nodded.

I was just about to sign out of the hospital, when I saw Lydia again.

"So is everything okay?" she asked me.

"Yes, everything is fine, just a simple check up. I'll be back every month though. And thank you for telling me about Edward. I was thinking about it, and you're right. I shouldn't start to judge him without hearing what his side of the whole story. Thank you for that." I smiled greatfully at her.

"No problem dear." she smiled, then looked like she wanted to ask me something, but was afraid to.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no dear, it's just...I was curious. About the cancer, is all. I wasn't informed on all of your case, just that you survived it." she asked, with embarassment.

"Oh, well, I got it fully two years ago, and my old doctor said I might have been born with a small amount of the virus, because my mom died with it a year before I got it, and when they performed tests, she had the virus when she conceived me, so that's what they though." I said. I held back the tears when I mentioned my mom.

"O, dear. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have asked. I just, left my curiosity get the better of me." she said ashamed.

"No, no it's fine. I feel like I can trust you after you told me what you did. Besides I know you won't tell anyone. Plus, it feels good to tell someone that." I smiled at her.

I finished signing out, and said good bye to Lydia. She was a very kind woman. Someone I defiantly could trust.

As I got in my truck, I thought about what Lydia's "motto" as I began to call it: _Never judge someone until you know their story. _

It was a very good motto. And it made me think about Edward. Why did he act the way he did? Did something happen that made him this way? Or did it just happen on his own?

And is he really, underneath all of the playboy-ness of him, a polite, kinda person?

Part of me believed this, but the other told me that no, there wasn't. But that same part that said there wasn't, was helping the other part of me keep Lydia's motto in mind. That I should at least treat him with respect, and to find out why he was like the way he was, before I judge him.

Well, if I was going to wait to learn the real story about Edward Cullen, from Edward Cullen, one thing was for sure:

This, is going to take a while.

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter is where Carlisle gets an interrogation session from Emmett, Alice and Edward. **

**I'll try and update sometime next week, but it depends if I get Power of change's first chapter done. I've just been too lazy to work on it, since I started it on paper. **

**Review Pleeze!**


	5. AN!

**A/N: HELLO ALL! So I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to share this with all of you:**

**I just started a blog that's posted as my homepage link on my profile. I'm oging to be posting little one-shots, extras, outtakes etc. from all of my stories and maybe even new ones. I'd love if all of you followed it or went and checked it out. There isn't much there yet, but I'm working on it! As well as my updates.**

**And speaking of that, I want your advice. I've been recently thinking about starting some of my stories over and re-writing them, because I feel as if I'm a better writer than I was when I started FanFiction, and in order to be able to perfect my current stories, I'd need to start it over. I'm not saying ALL of my stories, maybe one or two. Just leve a review or send me a message. Or even Twitter. I love Twitter! My username will be put on my profile for you to search. So look me up!**

**Until my next update, **

**Willow!**


End file.
